The present invention relates to a terminal, such as a self-service terminal.
Self-service terminals are public access terminals that allow customers to conduct transactions. One popular type of SST is an automated teller machine (ATM). At an ATM, a customer typically initiates a transaction by inserting an identification card.
It is becoming more common for such ATMs to use dip card readers (where part of the card always protrudes from the reader) rather than motorized card readers (where the card is completely enclosed by the reader) because dip card readers do not require the customer to yield control of the card to the ATM. Dip card readers also have the advantage that the ATM does not need to capture the customer's card if the customer leaves his/her card in the ATM.
One problem with using dip readers is that a customer may initiate a transaction but leave before the transaction is completed. The ATM may not be able to ascertain that the customer has prematurely left the ATM, so the next customer may be able to continue a transaction or a session initiated by the previous customer.